Hyper Randomness Story! WHEEEEE!
by Saebella
Summary: just another “Naruto characters come to our world where hyper active friends meet them” story. So if you want to suffer through my bad attempts at humor, feel free to read.


**Hyper Randomness Story!! WHEEEEE!**

Hey! So this is my first story! It's just another "Naruto characters come to our world where hyper active friends meet them" story. So if you want to suffer through my bad attempts at humor, feel free to read.

I do NOT own Naruto, do they sell stocks of it though because then I could but one and say I did!!! Until that day I am still just a sad girl with a computer.

Here is a list of characters, more might come in but these so far are the main ones.

**Saebella (Sobe- like the drink):**

Age- 15

Height- 5 feet 8 inches

Description- Blond hair, blue/ grey eyes, square red glasses, very pale

Attitude- Shy around new people but after you get to know her she is very outgoing and hyper. Tends to say stupid random things, and be some what of a "dumb blond" but in reality is a very smart person. Reads a lot, loves manga, normally has at least one part of her outfit black, tends to have a morbid/odd sense of humor.

**Veronica (Roni):**

Age- 15

Height- 5 feet 4 inches

Description- brown hair, hazel eyes, freckled

Attitude- well…let's just say she forgets to take her ADHD medicine. When her and Saebella are left alone, something bad is bound to happen, that much hyper in one room can be harmful to health.

**Clarisse (Reese- like the candy):**

Age-15

Height- 5 feet 10 inches

Description- Strawberry blond hair, green eyes

Attitude- She tends to be the voice of reason, and tries to reign in the more…hyper of the group, but don't tell a dumb blond joke around her.

**Bailey:**

Age- 16

Height- 5 feet 10 inches

Description- Black hair, light blue eyes, pale

Attitude- doesn't care what people think about her, and says whatever comes into her mind, even if it embarrasses people around her. Normally wears all black

**Chapter One BLA!!!**

Saebella's POV++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Bla bla bla blablabla, bla?" _Huh?_

"Bla Bla?" _What?_

"Miss Parker at least pretend to be paying attention!" The teacher yelled. Saebella immediately sat up again until the teacher turned away then put her head back in between her arms and closed her eyes. _Okay need…to...focus…AHHHH! It's not working, all I hear is-_

"**BLA!** Bla bla blabla bla! _Yhea that, o wait shit that wasn't me! _Snickering filled the class room as the teacher stared at her. "Miss Parker what is the answer?" "12 and ¾" Saebella said with out looking up. "Oh...well… that's correct." The teacher replied confused. _Man I love messing with there minds, only a couple more minutes to go!!!_

**BRRRRING! **_Well that was fast, I most of fallen asleep again. _Saebella got her books and walked out into the hall.

"Sobe!!" She turned to see Roni running towards her…only to fall. Roni immediately jumped back up yelling "I'm fine! I'm fine! I am okay!" Then started to sing the "IIIIII'm alright, nobody worry about me. IIIII'm alright nobody, worry about me" song like the gopher dose in Caddy Shack. While doing so she skipped over to Sobe. "Owwwwww, you fell asleep again didn't you?"

"How can you tell?"

"I CAN READ YOUR MIND!!!! That or I heard the teacher grumbling again, well at least nothing happened like last time!" Saebella cringed at the memory

Flashback

"Look at all the preeeeeeeeeetty ponies!" The class turned to stare. "NO come back pony!!! Don't leave MEEEEEEEEEEE!! Classes face was like 0.o "Yhaa pony!!! NO, don't hurt me. I'm not eatable!! Run away Run away!!!!!" The person next to her tried to wake her up. "**No evil pony get away from me**!!" hits person person falls unconscious Every body backed away slowly, the teacher said "Okay…I think we'll let her sleep." "My little ponYYY, my little pony..."

End Flashback

"I'd rather not... remember that" Sobe replied

"OOOOO!! That was a weird fadey thing- what was that!!!" Roni asked

"I think it was a flashback" …

"Since when do we have flashbacks?"

"Hi! I'm a distraction the author used so you wouldn't question her- I mean a random student that bumps into you!!!"

Both Sobe and Roni "Ookaaaaaay..." They walked out of the school and meet up with the rest. They started to walk home when they passed a forest (Guess what's gonna happen; believe me it's not that hard!). The four girls turned and stared at the yelling the heard coming from in there. (stared at the yelling? Whatever)

"**Where the hell are we?!?!"**

"**I'm sure our youthful selves can figure it out!!"**

"hn"

"**AHHHHH! I bet you had something to do with this brother- now I can kill you!!!"**

"**I know those cannons!!!"** that one was Roni, the girls turn and stare "WHAT! FINE- voices; don't let me use a quote!"

"Despite Roni's… random quote I have to agree with her." Reese said.

"Let's go check it out" suggested Bailey. They walked until they reached a clearing with five people in it. (Guess whoooo) "How come we never noticed this clearing before?" Bailey then mysteriously lost interest that matter, and looked at… "ITACHI!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!" Bailey runs and glomps Itachi "Uhhhh, Bailey, I wouldn't do that!" Reese called. "Why not he's HOT!!" Itachi uses (darn it begins with an m) something sharigan Bailey falls down

"You bastard! You killed Bailey!" (get it- you killed Kenny, you killed Bailey… oh well) yelled Roni.

"Wow, you guys are really good cosplay people! I mean all this stuff looks real!" Sobe said while starting to poke Gaara.

"Don't...touch...me." he said

"POKE!!! pokes him… OH! What ya gona do about?!" Sand then wrapped around her, holding her up.

Reese then said "Uhhhh, Sobe I don't think they're cosplay people."

"No! REALLY!!! What EVER would give you THAT idea!!!!!!!"

Saebella: Okay so here it is, feel free to flame, I know it sucks, but if you think I should continue it then tell me. I'm willing to take any ideas.

Gaara: good other wise we would be in the same spot forever

Saebella: You know, you should never insult the author.

Gaara: Why?

Saebella: This is why! Garra's cloths turn into a panda suit AWWWWW! You look so CUTE!!!!

Gaara: I hate you.

Saebella: whaaaaaaaa!!! T.T

Bailey: You made her cry!!

Gaara: uh oh! o.o sand carries him away

Bailey: oh yha! You better run! runs after him

Reese: They be at this all day goes to comfort Saebella

Roni: pops up out of no where REVIEW MATE!!!! ARGGGH! shiwshs sword

Saebella: OH NO!! SOMEONE GAVE RONI SOMETHING SHARP!! ever body tackles Roni

Roni: NOOOOOOOO!! Not my shiny pointy thing!!! I don't want to go back to the happy hospital!


End file.
